


Endings

by Unionjackpillow



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Character Death, Death of a pet, Sad, rabbit of negative euphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unionjackpillow/pseuds/Unionjackpillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At one point or another in your life you will have to say goodbye, whether you like it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endings

**Author's Note:**

> _Hold on, hold on to yourself_   
>  _For this is gonna hurt like hell_
> 
> Sarah McLachlan - Hold on

„It wasn’t supposed to end like this“, Carolyn said to Herc as the vet prepared a severely hurt Snoopadoop for her last injection ever.

„It wasn’t supposed to end like this“, Douglas thought after his GP had told him he was no longer allowed to fly due to his poor eyesight.

„It wasn’t supposed to end like this“, all of the ground crew thought after the airfield manager had told them that the Fitton city council had decided building more houses was more important than all of their jobs. 

„It wasn’t supposed to end like this“, Arthur muttered to himself while signing the divorce papers.

„It wasn’t supposed to end like this“, Martin thought as he looked at the highjacker. 

„It wasn’t supposed to end like this“, Theresa said, cradling her daughter while staring at a fresh grave.


End file.
